1. Technical Field
The disclosure herein relates to an image forming apparatus, which uses liquid developer to form an image on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus which uses liquid developer is known as a device for forming an image on a sheet. This type of image forming apparatuses typically has a fixing device configured to fix images onto sheets. The fixing device generates relatively high heat in order to melt toner contained in the liquid developer, which is transferred onto the sheet.
It is not necessary for a fixing device to generate heat if the fixing device uses liquid developer which has characteristics such that its components (carrier solution) permeate into a sheet and high-molecular compounds with dispersed pigment therein deposit on the surface of the sheet. However, the present inventors have discovered disadvantageous properties which are likely to cause peel-off of the image formed on the sheet by means of such liquid developer.
An object of the disclosure is to provide an image forming apparatus which prevents an image from peeling off from a sheet.